1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toy bow and arrow systems where a toy bow is used to launch a toy arrow projectile into flight. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the arms on the toy bow.
2. Prior Art Description
Bow and arrow sets that are designed for children's play have existed throughout recorded history. In the modern era, toy bow and arrow sets typically have a plastic molded bow, a string and safety-tipped arrows. To ensure safety, the functional design of a toy bow is also commonly altered. In a real bow, the string has a fixed length. The spring force used to launch an arrow comes from the flexing of the arms of the bow. The problem with this design is its failure mode. If a bow is drawn beyond its limit, then the arms or the string of the bow may break. Depending upon where the breakage occurs, the broken string and/or bow may fly toward the person holding the bow as the stored energy is accidentally released.
To reduce the likelihood of this hazard from occurring, many toy bows are manufactured as static structures. An elastic string is used to create the arrow launching force. If such a bow is overdrawn, there is no significant chance of the bow breaking. Rather, the elastic string will break and will most likely move in a direction away from the person drawing the bow. The failure mode of a string breaking is far less dangerous than the failure mode of the bow breaking. However, the failure mode of a broken string does present some danger depending upon where the elastic string breaks and how much energy is stored in the elastic string at the time it breaks.
Toy bows that use a static bow and an elastic string are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,920 to Harbin, entitled “Toy Bow”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,369 to Chee, entitled “Launching Apparatus and Assembly”.
The applicant has addressed the deficiencies of the prior art by creating a new class of toy bow. The applicant previously created toy bow designs with offset handles. Loops of elastic extend into the open space created by the offset handle. The elastic loops are engaged with a projectile that is specifically designed with side hooks that can engage the elastic loops. Such previous designs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,395,141 to Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 8,662,060 to Walterscheid; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,773 to Walterscheid.
In the new class of toy bow, the energy used to launch a projectile is stored in the elastic elements that are used for the loops rather than in the flexing of the bow arms. Accordingly, the bow arms serve little purpose other than to shield the elastic elements and to provide the toy with the appearance of a traditional bow. The change in design enables toy manufacturers to use the arms of the bow for other purposes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 9,151,566 to Cummings, the arms of the bow are used to shield the elastic elements from ambient light. In U.S. Pat. No. 9,522,321 to Cummings, the arms of the bow are internally illuminated for aesthetics.
In the current invention, the applicant improves upon prior toy bow designs by returning functionality to the arms of a toy bow that launches projectiles with elastic loops. The arms are not used to provide energy for launching. Rather, the arms are redesigned to provide foldability to the toy bow. The arms are also integrated with internal lighting to improve the aesthetics and play value of the toy. The details of the improved design are described and claimed below.